Percy Jackson and the House of Life
by Bianca Valdez
Summary: When the navigation on the Argo II malfunctions, sending the seven on an unplanned vacation to Egypt, things can't possibly get worse. Or so Leo thought, before the engine died, sending them plummeting down to the desert below. Sadie thought her life couldn't get any weirder, but that was before a fully equipped Greek warship crashed outside the First Nome.
1. I - Leo

**I do not own the Kane Chronicles, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the Heroes of Olympus! **

**Comments are very helpful! I think. I haven't ever done this before!**

I

Leo

Leo's was not having a good day.

First, the navigation on the Argo II had broken without him noticing, taking them on an unplanned vacation to Egypt. Next, he had had to tell the rest of the seven. And they had NOT been happy at it. And Leo hated it when Annabeth wasn't happy. Yeesh, that girl was SCARY.

So he had turned the ship around and headed back to Greece, but since they were demigods, the engines had to decide that NOW was the moment to fail. Thousands of miles across the US and Europe, and they chose NOW of all times to shudder to a halt, sending the ship pitching towards the desert below.

"Valdez-" The ship shuddered violently, cutting off Frank's voice. "I- am-oof!" Leo winced as the larger boy hit the ship's framework. "Going- to- kill you!"

Leo didn't answer. He was too busy trying to fix the ship, while at the same time holding on for dear life.

"Leo! I hope you can fix this pretty quick, Repair Boy, or we're gonna hit hard!" Jason called. Leo gave him a thumbs up and made a dash for the stairs. If he could get to the engine room….but they didn't have much time.

"Valdez! What's going on? Who needs killing?' Coach Hedge stumbled out of a doorway on Leo's right, wielding a baseball bat.

"Engine's down! Working on it!" Leo yelled as he raced down the hallway towards the engine room.

When at last he reached it, Leo grabbed some wires and shoved them together. He tinkered with various mechanical parts and pressed a button. Weakly, the engine juttered back to life and Leo let out a sigh of relief. But the engine was still weak…they were still crashing. Maybe he could get them to come down a little softer….

Leo tore back up the hallway to the deck, stumbling across its slanted surface to the controls. He grabbed a Wii controller and spun it wildly, then grabbed an airplane's pilot wheel and pulled with all his might. The Argo II's front pulled up and her descent slowed, but they were still falling.

"Everybody hold on!" Leo shrieked, his voice rising in a very not-macho way. He clutched at a car handle attached to the side of the control panel and braced himself for impact, his skin steaming as his emotions broiled inside of him.

_Great, _he thought thought sarcastically. _If I'm going down, at least I'll go down in flames. _

A huge crunching noise hit Leo's ears. His ship…oh, gods, why couldn't things ever be easy? Someone was screaming…it might have been him….and then everything went black.


	2. II - Sadie

**Still don't own either of these stories...I am not Rick Riordan...**

II

Sadie

_Why does this always happen?_ Sadie thought as she gaped at the crashed battleship. _I try to just take a bloody visit to see my uncle, and of course it can't run smoothly, because we're the KANES. Bloody gods. Bloody warship. Bloody world._

Carter stood beside her, his face one of complete shock. Really, the boy looked quite ridiculous, not at all how one would expect the pharaoh of Egypt to look like. But there you go. Don't judge a book by its cover.

"What do we do?" Carter asked. Sadie shrugged.

"Check if anyone's on board, find out who they are and what a bloody warship's doing in the middle of the desert?" she offered. Now it was his turn to shrug.

"Guess that's as good a plan as any." The two young magicians moved forward. Sadie clenched her staff in one hand, her wand in the other. Taking a deep breath, she called on the power of Isis and changed into a kite (the bird, silly, not the toy). Beside her hovered a falcon. Carter, as usual, had beaten her to the chase.

Together, the siblings flew up onto the deck of the boat. Sadie landed and concentrated, imagining herself turning back into a human. Once, she had been trapped in kite form for quite a while, and she was not anxious to repeat the experience.

To her delight, the transformation was easy. Almost immediately she found herself crouched on the wood planks of the ship, fully human. Beside her stood Carter, clutching his _khopesh_ in his hand.

She nodded at him and they began to search the ship.

It wasn't hard. Sprawled across the deck were the bodies of some kids who must have been between the ages of 13 and 17. Sadie nudged one with her steel-tipped combat boots, a scrawny boy with dark curls, an impish face, and burn holes in his clothes, just to see if he was alive. He moaned and rolled over.

"Carter! Get your butt over here! This kid's alive!" she called. He turned.

"I-I think they all are, somehow," he said in reply. Sadie looked around at all of them, lowering her vision into the Duat. Each kid had a glowing life force around them.

"Yep, alive, but very much unconscious," Sadie said. Carter nodded.

"So….what? We can't get them all inside the First Nome by ourselves," he said. "Should we just stay here and wait for them to wake up?"

Sadie twisted a strand of caramel hair around one of her fingers.

"Too dangerous. Possibly too dangerous to bring them in. Definitely to dangerous to leave them alone in the heat. I say we go with the safest plan. I call Walt, you call Zia, they come, we wait, and when these guys wake up, there will be enough of us to beat them in a fight. Yes?"

Carter nodded. "Sounds like a plan."


	3. III - Percy

**Percy: Who are you?**

**Me: Um...not Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth: Then why are you writing about us?!**

**Me: Because I feel like it...mwahahaha!**

**Leo: Gods, your evil laugh is even more pathetic than Percy's!**

**Percy: Hey!**

**Me: Shut up, Valdez, or I'll have Sadie turn you into a chipmunk! (Nah, I'd never do that, you're my favorite character! But still...)**

**Leo: Am I really? How nice of you! Ya hear that, Perc? I'm her fav character!**

**Me: Oh, be quiet.**

III

Percy

_Ow._

Percy moaned. His head was throbbing painfully.

"Ow, ow, ow," he muttered. "Aaaaah….ow…."

He was bruised. He was scraped. His limbs felt like lead, there was a metallic taste in his mouth, and he felt like there was something hammering away at the inside of his skull. Mini Leo, maybe?

Blearily, Percy's eyes fluttered open. Figures swam in his vision, but he couldn't seem to focus his eyesight.

"Guys. This one's awake."

The figures…they must be people…what was going on? What had happened?

Suddenly it all came crashing back. Right. The ship. Percy groaned and closed his eyes again.

People. Who were they? With his luck, they were probably monsters. Or even worse, servants of Gaea. Maybe both?

Slowly, the throbbing in Percy's head stopped. He opened his eyes again, and this time he could see. Four people were gathered around him. They were all dressed strangely in outfits that could either be pajamas or karate uniforms. One boy had about a million necklaces hanging around his neck. Another carried a sword, but it was all bent. The other two, who he could now tell were girls, clutched staffs and…were those boomerangs?

Painfully, Percy tried to sit up. Immediately he knew it was a bad idea.

"Aaaaack…" he mumbled. "Ok, no sitting up."

One of the girls knelt beside him. She had black hair, coppery skin, and gold eyes that seemed to see inside his very soul. The girl almost seemed to glow, as if lit from within.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly. "Where did you come from?"

Percy stared at her blankly. "Who…you?" he asked, his words slurred.

Suddenly he heard a loud thumping noise, and then the sound of someone cursing in Spanish.

"Ow! Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

It was most definitely Leo.

"Ow! What….oh, gods. The Argo….."

Perc angled his head to look at the younger boy. Leo was lying on the ground, eyes squeezed shut.

"Leo…" he called painfully and sat up. "It's ok…."

Leo sat up. "Percy? Where…" for the first time, he saw the strangers.

"Who…what?"

One of the boys helped Percy to his feet and the other headed over to the same for Leo.

"What are your names?" asked Glowy Girl. Percy just shook his head, distracted. He looked around the ship. Where was she?

Then he saw her. The familiar head of blonde hair was showing from behind a stack of crates that read DO NOT TOUCH. Percy stumbled towards the boxes. He had to get to Annabeth.

"Percy! Stop!" he heard Leo cry. "Don't touch! The crates are filled with Greek fire!"

Percy stopped dead. Oh, gods. His girlfriend was stuck beneath a teetering pile of Greek fire. Oh, no, this was not happening.

The boy with the curved sword ran over and grabbed Percy's arm. "What's Greek fire?" he asked.

"Not good," Percy replied. "Gotta move the boxes so they're more stable…if that stuff explodes, we're all dead."

"On it!" called the younger girl. Her hair was caramel colored, died with streaks of blue. She raced over and delicately moved the crates into a row on the ground. Then she pulled Annabeth away from them.

Percy broke free and rushed towards her. He grabbed Annabeth and felt her pulse. Sighing in relief, he found it, and kissed her gently on the lips.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said. Then her vision cleared.

"Leo! What…what happened?" Leo shook his head helplessly.

"The engine just decided to quit on me…because things are never SIMPLE."

Blue Streaks snorted. "I know the feeling."

Annabeth's eyes swung towards her and widened. "Who…?" she mumbled. "Never mind. Where are the others?"

The boy supporting Leo answered her. "They're fine. I checked." Annabeth sighed in relief.

Blue Streaks strode over to them and crossed her arms. "All right, down to business. Who in the name of Isis are you, and what is a warship doing in the middle of a bloody desert?"


	4. IV - Hazel

**Percy: Let me guess. You aren't Rick Riordan.**

**Annabeth: Why, Seaweed Brain, I'm proud of you for figuring that out! Maybe you aren't COMPLETELY hopeless!**

**Sadie: Nah, he's hopeless.**

**Annabeth: You're probably right.**

**Percy: Hey!**

**Me: This is all very nice, but let's get on with the story before the readers get bored.**

IV

Hazel

Hazel awoke to find herself lying on a bed and staring up at a cave ceiling.

_Whaaaaa?_

Slowly and painfully, Hazel used her arms to push herself into a sitting position. Her hands reached up to find a bandage wrapped around her head.

How had she gotten here? Her last memory was of the Argo II hitting the ground. Right now she should be either dead (again) or lying in the broken warship. Since this was obviously not the Argo…she must be in the Underworld.

But when you die, you don't hurt anymore. Hazel knew this because she'd been dead, once.

But more on that later.

So if she wasn't dead…where was she?

"Frank?" Hazel called softly. Across the room from her, someone moved, someone she hadn't realized was there earlier.

The "someone" was very pretty. She had a light build, blond hair, and blue eyes. She smiled at Hazel.

"Oh, good, you're awake," she said. The girl moved across the room and sat on Hazel's bed.

"My name's Jaz. Could you tell me yours?"

"Um…Hazel," Hazel said distractedly. Jaz smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Hazel."

"Where….where am I? Where's Frank? Where are the rest of my friends? What happened?"

Jaz considered her for a moment. "If you're feeling well enough, I can take you to the Hall of Ages. Your questions will all be answered there, I promise."

"Will my friends be there too?" Hazel asked.

"I should imagine so."

Hazel smiled. "Ok. Take me to the…Hall of Ages, you said?"

Jaz nodded.

"Fine. Take me to the Hall of Ages."


	5. V - Carter

**Piper: You are not Rick Riordan, so why have you kidnapped us?**

**Me: It's not kidnapping! I'm just borrowing you!**

**Jason: Ah, Pipes, just let her have some fun.**

**Me: Please?**

**Piper: Fine.**

V

Carter

Carter sat on the pharaoh's throne, his head resting in his hand. Around him, the moving pictures on the walls flickered, casting dancing patterns of light across the floor. Carter closed his eyes and thought.

It was so odd, being up here. Though the throne was rightfully his, it felt strange. He was only 15! But here he was, Pharaoh of Egypt…years ago, if someone had told him this would happen, he would have thought them crazy. But now….

Carter was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the doors at the end of the Hall opening. Carter rose and peered at the group of people who were filing through.

"Amos…" he said. His uncle, who sat on the steps below him, stood. He nodded once at Carter before striding towards the newcomers.

"Welcome, children, to the Hall of Ages," he said. The kids from the warship gaped at him and at the hallway.

One of them, a blond girl, seemed to be talking to the boy who had been the first to awaken. He was nodding at her, but from the glazed look in his sea-green eyes Carter could tell that he was not actually listening.

Carter followed Amos down the steps, smiling at the kids. Suddenly he was overcome by a shyness that was unbecoming of a pharaoh.

"I mean it, Percy! Look at those ceiling supports! And the way it's carved into the stone…of course, I would have added some brocades, maybe some columns….but the architecture here is incredible!"

The blond girl was ranting to the green-eyed boy, who continued to nod. "Uh huh. That's great, Annabeth. But, I mean….look at the pictures…"

The group of six stood in front of the raised dias where the throne was. Awestruck, they peered around them. Carter smiled. This place really was amazing, and he remembered the day when he had first seen it himself.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

Carter's head snapped to the source of the voice. Sadie stood on the platform. She must have come from the Chief Lector's council room, hidden behind them. He raised an eyebrow at her and she pointed.

Following her finger, Carter saw that the small Latino boy had wondered off of the central carpet and towards the walls.

"Uh….why?" he asked breathlessly. "The mechanics in that….wow….look at those…"

"Because they can fry your brain."

Carter turned. Behind his sister now stood Zia. Carter's mouth went dry. Her eyes glimmered brightly and the light from the images made her hair shine.

Meanwhile, the Latino boy was still not listening. "But look…" he said. He stretched out his hand. Carter's eyes grew wide and he threw himself towards the boy. Behind him Sadie did the same thing, but Carter knew that it was useless.

"Leo! Stop! Back away from the walls!"

The voice had come from one of the girls. She had dark, choppily cut hair and eyes that changed color like a kaleidoscope. As her words washed over him, Carter felt a strange desire to move towards the center of the carpet.

Near the images, the Latino boy walked back towards his friends.

Shuffling his feet, he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Thanks, Pipes," he mumbled to the floor. She smiled and nodded.

One of the boys, a large one with a baby face and a short buzz cut of dark hair, looked at Carter with his brow furrowed.

"Where's Hazel?" he asked. "What's going on? Why are we here? And how come Hazel's the only on not here?"

"If you are referring to the younger girl," Zia said, moving towards the big boy. "Then be reassured that she is safe. When your….ship…crashed near the First Nome, she was injured. But fear not, for she is being cared for by some of our very best healers."

Surveying the others, Carter noticed that Green Eyes was looking at Zia strangely. Immediately, Carter felt jealous, though he knew it was ridiculous. This boy was not trying to steal his girlfriend. He and the blond girl were obviously together.

"What?" Carter asked, staring at Green Eyes. Green Eyes looked at him, confused.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Why are you looking at her like that?" Carter demanded, beginning to feel foolish.

The blond girl looked at Carter pityingly, and for the first time he realized how intense they were. He had seen many eye colors, but grey eyes such as hers? Not so much. They seemed to bore into his soul, and he could tell that this girl was no stranger to intelligence.

"Oh…sorry, she just reminds me of someone I kno- someone I knew," Green Eyes said. The blond girl's expression cleared and she looked at Green Eyes sadly.

"I hadn't realized until you pointed it out…but she DOES remind me of Zoë."

Suddenly, the door at the end of the hallway swung open again. The young African American girl from earlier walked in, supported by Jaz and with her head bandaged. The big boy's eyes widened and his concern melted away into a huge grin. He set off down the hall.

"Hazel!" he called joyously. The girl (Hazel?) smiled when she saw him.

"Frank!" When he reached her, they hugged tightly.

"Now, this is all very nice, but let's get down to business, shall we?" Sadie said with her usual tact.


	6. VI - Annabeth

**Leo: Can I prank her since she's not Rick Riordan?**

**Piper: No.**

**Leo: Please?**

**Piper: No.**

**Leo: Just a little bit?**

**Piper No!**

**Leo: I still think we should.**

**Jason: We never pranked Rick Riordan!**

**Leo: Yeah, but she's not Rick Riordan, is she?**

**Piper: That may be true, but the answer is still NO.**

**Leo: Fine.**

VI

Annabeth

Annabeth laced her fingers with Percy's and squeezed them. Then she turned to the girl with the blue-streaked hair.

"So, who are you? What is this place?" she asked, her gray eyes boring into the younger girl's face. Blue Streaks rolled her eyes and popped a piece of gum into her mouth.

"Seeing as you're the ones who crashed your ship outside the First Nome, I think we deserve to be asking questions first."

Annabeth shrugged. "Fair enough. What do you want to know?" It couldn't hurt to give away their names, Annabeth figured. She shot glances at each of the seven, telling them with her intense gaze that they were not to give TOO much away.

"Let's start with your names," Blue Streaks was saying. Annabeth nodded. It was a good question.

"My name is Annabeth Chase," she said. Then she nodded to her companions. Piper picked up the string before the others.

"I'm Piper. Piper McLean."

Blue Streaks' eyes widened. "Are you possibly related to Tristan McLean?" she asked with awe. King Boy just looked at her, not understanding. Annabeth got the feeling that he wasn't really in touch with pop culture.

Piper shrugged. "He's my dad."

Sadie gaped at her. Then she shrugged. "I guess my dad's stranger," she muttered. Annabeth perked up like that. These people HAD to be demigods….but they didn't seem quite right.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of-mmph!" Annabeth shoved her hand over her boyfriend's mouth and gave him her very best shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you glare, which was rather terrifying with her intense gray eyes.

"Son of not anyone important," Percy said nervously once she had removed her hand. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Seaweed Brain," she muttered. Percy chose to ignore her.

Annabeth saw the strangers exchanging glances. She didn't blame them. She'd be wary in their place.

"I'm Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme, son of Ergh!" Leo said.

"What?" Frank asked confused. Leo elbowed him.

"Get it, Zhang? Percy's son of Mmph, I'm son of Ergh?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Really, Leo?"

Leo flexed his muscles, a pathetic sight seeing as he didn't have any. "I'm the Master of Jokes, son of the great and powerful Ergh! People bow before me!"

Annabeth put her head in her hands and massaged her forehead. "Leo, just shut up," she said tiredly.

"And, now, don't get me wrong, Mmph is a great guy, but Ergh is just the greatest! Zhang am I right? And-"

Annabeth turned her death glare on him.

Leo shut up.

"Aaaaanyway," Hazel said, breaking the silence. "I'm Hazel Levesque."

"Frank Zhang."

"Jason Grace."

Annabeth turned her eyes on Blue Streaks.

"I believe it's your turn?" she probed. It was King Boy who answered.

"I'm Carter Kane."

Blue Streaks pulled at a strand of her caramel hair. "Sadie Kane. And yes, before you ask, he IS my brother. Deal with it."

Annabeth exchanged glances with Piper. Interesting…the two looked nothing alike. Then again, if they were just half-siblings, that would make sense, but they had the same last name. Now THIS was just getting confusing.

"My name is Zia Rashid."

"I'm Amos Kane. I'm their uncle."

"Walt Stone."

Sadie smiled winningly. "All right, we've got that done. Names are boring. Tell me; where did you come from? How did that warship end up in the middle of the desert? And who ARE you?"


	7. VII - Percy

**Hazel: Even though you aren't Rick Riordan, I like working with you.**

**Me: Why, thank you!**

**Hazel: Unfortunately you still don't own us.**

**Me: Aw, come on! Carter, can I own you?**

**Carter: Sorry, Bianca Valdez, but no.**

VII

Percy

Percy bit his lip. "Um…" he said. "Well…..it's kinda secret…."

Sadie raised an eyebrow at him. Percy thought that these people deserved to know, they obviously weren't regular mortals, but he was still embarrassed about blurting out his heritage earlier. Leo's teasing hadn't helped, either.

Carter was nodding slowly. "Hm….well, I suppose we wouldn't tell you either….but don't worry, you don't have to hide it anymore. We're like you. I know it's hard to believe, but you're not the only ones."

Next to him, Annabeth leaned forward, intrigued.

"Really?"

Sadie rolled her eyes (for a change). "Yes. Duh. He just said so. And even though he's an idiot, he's still right this time. Don't look at me like that, Carter dear, it's true."

On Percy's other side, Frank spoke up.

"So, if you're like us, then who's your dad? Or mom, of course."

Zia stepped forward, her chin haughtily turned in the air, eyes flashing. The more he saw of her, the more Percy was convinced that this girl was a Zoë Nightshade duplicate.

"And what, exactly, does our parentage have to do with this matter?" Zia asked rather harshly. Frank shrunk back a bit, then seemed to remember that now that he was a praetor of New Rome, he should be more brave.

"It has everything to do with it, doesn't it? I mean, that seems to be all that matters with us." Frank's tone was slightly bitter. He and his own father hadn't always seen eye to eye, but people seemed to see him differently as a son of Mars.

Annabeth put a hand on Frank's arm and looked into his eyes. Percy knew from experience what her expression meant.

_Hang on, something's off. Let me handle this._

Annabeth turned back towards the group of strangers. Percy felt her squeeze his hand, warning him not to speak. Percy nodded at her, content to let her deal with the situation. His girlfriend, daughter of Athena, had his absolute trust.

"When you say that we're the same," Annabeth began. "What exactly do you mean?"

The strangers stared at her. At last, Amos spoke.

"My niece means that we are all magicians."

Now Percy was confused. Well, even more confused than he had been previously.

"Magicians? Huh?' he asked. "We're not magicians."

The 'magician' raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"If I may," Jason put in. "What do you mean by 'magician' ?"

"Egyptian magicians of the House of Life," Sadie said smugly. "Followers of the Path of the Gods. And don't pretend you aren't magicians. I looked at you through the Duat. Every single one of you is surrounded by a godly aura, some of you more than others." At this point, Sadie nodded at Jason, Hazel, and Percy. "You're godlings. So, tell me. Who are you hosting? One by one, take your time. Who's your little friend?"

The seven shared glances. Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Leo butted in.

"Godlings? Never heard THAT before. Half-bloods, demigods, half-breeds, freaks, yes. Godlings? No. Who's my little friend? Not sure what you mean. I've got lots of friends. So who's your dad? Mom? Whatev? Mine's Hephaestus."

Carter's expression grew confused, but Percy noticed that Amos's face had gone pale. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy watched Annabeth shoot Leo a glare.

This Amos knew something, more than he was letting on.

"Hephaestus? Sounds familiar….do I know him? And what do you mean by half-blood? Like, half African American, half white? That's how I am."

Leo laughed. Percy willed him to shut up, and the entire group glared at him, but he was on a roll.

"Ha! No, no! Half human, half god!"


	8. VIII - Leo

_**I got a review! Yay! Thank you so much! I will be sure to keep posting!**_

**Frank: Hey, you aren't Rick Riordan!**

**Me: *Sighs* Yes, we've established this.**

**Frank: But since you don't own us, how come you get to write this?**

**Me: We've been over this already, Zhang! Weren't you paying ANY attention?**

**Frank: Um...no. Leo set up this thing underneath my bunk and...**

**Me: Frank, I don't think I really want to know.**

VIII

Leo

"LEO!"

Leo shrunk back. Oops. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe he shouldn't have blurted out that they were demigods. But man, that Zia girl was HOT. He wanted to impress her. Besides, even if Sadie was a little wrong, since the gods were actually Greek, not Egyptian, she was still a half-blood too, right?

But now Annabeth was glaring at him. They all were. But Annabeth's gaze was the scariest. Her intense gray eyes pierced him, her expression showing that she would be happy to kill him.

"Um…oops," Leo muttered. "Sorry."

The self-proclaimed Egyptians were leaning forward in interest. Sadie had an eyebrow raised, Carter was gripping his sword (which was bent, and Leo really wanted to fix it for him) tightly, Zia was frowning, Walt looked confused, and Amos….

Amos was staring at the floor. Leo could see that the man was trying to keep an interested expression, but his features betrayed the worry in his eyes. And the knowingness.

Amos knew.

Leo didn't know how, but it was clear.

"You know," he said matter of factly.

All eyes turned to him, including Amos's.

"Amos knows."

Everyone's gaze switched to Amos, and he gulped. Leo felt bad about putting him in this position, but once the words were out of his mouth, he couldn't do anything about them. He should have kept quiet, but he just couldn't.

Leo blamed his ADHD.

"Amos? What does he mean, you know?" Sadie asked, her brow furrowed. A familiar gleam was in her eye, one that Leo saw often from girls, which he pegged to the fact that he was an expert at annoying people.

Amos cleared his throat. "I may not have been completely straight with you on all things," he said quietly. "At such a young age, I thought it best to keep things as ordinary as possible, but-"

"Ordinary?!" Sadie screeched. "You call our lives ORDINARY?!"

Amos sighed and massaged his temples. "I know, but this is different. Everything that you've learned recently….that's only half of it."

Leo pulled some gears out of his toolbelt and started fiddling with them. He was confused. What the Hades was this guy talking about? He wanted to think that Amos was just talking about the Greek gods, but something told him otherwise…

Glancing around at the others, Leo saw his expression mirrored on everyone's faces, except for Annabeth. The daughter of Athena was on to something, Leo could tell. She was twirling an escaped strand of blond hair around one finger, regarding Amos thoughtfully.

"Why Egypt?" she asked finally. Leo stared at her. Of all the questions to ask, that was the one she chose? Seriously? Had she been damaged in the crash? That was worrying. Leo could fix any machine, but he was pretty sure he couldn't fix their resident brainiac if she was going crazy.

Amos's fingers drummed against his legs, much like Leo's own. Was he ADHD as well? If they were demigods, that certainly made sense, but Leo was pretty sure the tapping was, in this case, just nerves.

"Excuse me?" Amos asked politely.

Annabeth tucked the strand of hair behind her ear and regarded him, her gray eyes cool and calculating.

"Why, of all places, are you in Egypt? You certainly aren't Egyptian, and out of anywhere, Egypt isn't exactly the ideal place to live. And while I understand not wanting to send them to Camp, instead of leaving them at home you disrupted their lives enough to bring them here. And yes, it's safer for them if they don't know, but you can't hide it forever and you really should have brought them in ages ago. Also, why haven't they been claimed yet? The deal was 13. 13, and no older. Carter is older than 13."

Amos sighed. "I don't understand most of what you just said. All I know is that you-all of you- are not supposed to be here. You're from Manhattan. You're somehow connected to….the others."

Next to Annabeth, Percy looked like he was about to say something, but Sadie spoke first.

"Gods of Egypt, what are you talking about?"

Leo watched as a series of emotions chased their way across Annabeth's face. First sudden understanding, then disbelief, then horror.

Unable to stand it anymore, Leo spoke up. "Annabeth! What are you not telling us? What did you figure out?" Leo could feel his skin heating up, but he honestly didn't care anymore, even when his skin started to smoke.

"Leo….all of you…" Annabeth began. "They know about the gods. But….the other gods."

Piper stepped forward. "Hang on, what do you mean, 'other gods'?"

Annabeth swallowed.

"Egyptian gods."


	9. IX - Piper

_**Thank you thank you THANK YOU everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I've been at riding camp all day. But I'm back now, so no worries! Hopefully this chapter should tide you off for now! I'm aiming of r a chapter per day.**_

**Me: Before you say anything, no I am not Rick Riordan, I don't own you, and there's nothing you can do about it.**

**Leo: Aw, come on, that's not fair!**

**Hazel: Are you even editing this at all?**

**Me: Um, a little.**

**Jason: But there's so many typos!**

**Me: Shut up and deal with it, Sparky, I'm already annoyed with you.**

**Piper: Why are you annoyed with Jason?**

**Me: Because he is an annoying and stupidly perfect character.**

**Jason: Hey!**

**Percy: You know, you are a bit too perfect. Maybe if you mess up your hair or something...**

**Annabeth: I agree with the writer. I looked up fan fiction on the internet and now I know what it is.**

**Leo: I thought you were dyslexic?**

**Annabeth: I switched the language from English to Ancient Greek.**

**Leo: You can do that?!**

**Annabeth: On Daedalus's laptop you can.**

**Leo: Dude, I gotta get me one of those!**

**Me: Shut up, all of you. The readers are getting impatient.**

IX

Piper

The seven gaped at Annabeth, who looked like she had just swallowed a lemon.

"_Egyptian _gods?" Piper gasped. "No. No, there are no Egyptian gods."

As she spoke, the others nodded their heads in agreement. Piper's sudden suspicion was confirmed when she saw the Egyptians looking doubtful, like maybe they should reconsider. Oops, she had used charmspeak.

"Annabeth?" she asked tentatively. "There can't POSSIBLY be Egyptian gods as well, can there?"

"Wait, what do you mean 'as well,'?" Sadie said sharply. "Whatever religion you follow is wrong! Egyptian gods are for real! Deal with it."

Walt put a hand on her arm. "Sadie," he said. "Be nice. They're just shocked, that's all."

"_Three _sets of gods?" Frank gasped. Piper turned towards him.

"Three? Oh, right." Romans. She kept forgetting them, which was odd, seeing as her boyfriend was Roman.

"So the others DO exist," Amos said quietly. "I had my suspicions about Manhattan…I suppose this proves it."

Piper looked at him, surprised. He seemed to understand that there were other gods. Wow, weird.

"Hey, hey, wait up," Carter said. "Half god? How can you be half god? Egyptian gods have rules, you know."

Jason sighed and Piper felt his breath stir her choppily cut hair. She reached out for his hand as a reassurance.

"Listen, Carter," Jason said. "You know the Greek gods? They're real. I guess, somehow, both sets of gods exist, which makes no sense, but whatever, and Greek gods don't have rules like the Egyptians. They have kids with mortals all the time. My dad is Jupiter, the Roman form of the Greek king of the gods and lord of the sky. Piper here is a daughter of Aphrodite. You already know that Leo's dad is a Hephaestus. Annabeth's mom is Athena, Percy's dad is Poseidon, Hazel's is Pluto, and Frank's is Mars."

The Egyptians gaped at them.

"So, do you have powers?" Zia asked finally. Piper nodded.

"Maybe we should all give an example of our powers? Not all of us have them, but those of us who do, show them off?" The others agreed.

"I'll go first. I have charmspeak. All of you, move towards the throne."

As her words washed over the others, all of the seven except for her and the Egyptians moved towards the throne. Partway to it, however, they stopped, confused.

As the seven backed up the their original positions, Leo smiled cockily at the Egyptians.

"My turn. So, do you guys no how to make fire or anything?"

Zia nodded and stepped forward. "Yes," she said. "Why?"

"Shoot a fireball at me," Leo said, but his voice wavered. Piper rolled her eyes inwardly. Of COURSE Leo had a crush on this girl. She was completely out of his league, and judging by the way Carter looked at her, she was taken.

Frowning slightly, Zia conjured a flame atop her staff. Leo spread his arms wide and grinned. Still confused, the magician shot the fire towards him. The Egyptians all gasped as Leo just stood there, his body framed by fire.

"Oh my gods! Somebody get some water!" Sadie yelled, but Leo put up a hand.

"Hey, no. I'm immune, see?" As they watched, the flames receded, leaving a completely uncharred Leo. Extending his hand, the boy summoned a flame and grinned triumphantly.

Frank stepped forward. Piper smiled slightly as she saw Hazel squeeze his hand. The two of them were perfect for each other.

"I can-" Frank began, but he was cut off as the ceiling rumbled. Everyone looked up nervously.

Suddenly, Hazel caught her breath sharply. Piper looked at her, alarmed at the sudden terror on the younger girl's face.

"Everyone get away from the dais!" she cried. The Egyptians exchanged glances, but obeyed, and just in time. As soon as they had cleared the platform, the ceiling collapsed. Dust filled the air, and all that Piper could see among the rubble was the silhouette of a figure rising menacingly from the ruins of the roof.


	10. Author's Note

_**Oh my gods, I am SO sorry that this is taking so long! I have been at horseback riding camp all week, all day every day, and I'm exhausted in the afternoon when I get home. Camp is from 9 to 5, but I have to be up at 6:30 every morning. I'm hard at work on the next chapter, but the going is slow. Pleas bear with me, I'm doing my very **_**_very best._**


	11. X - Sadie

_**I am SOOOO sorry this took so long! It isn't very long, but this is what I have. Camp ends on Friday, so I'll write a lot this weekend, I **_**_promise._**

**_Oh my gods, I just realized that I forgot to post chapter 8! It's up now, please take the time to go back and read it! Oops! I'm sorry!_**

**Percy: Oh look, it's BiancaValdez.**

**Leo: Huh? She's back? Aw, I thought we were free!**

**Me: You are free! You don't belong to me! I'm just borrowing you for a little while! You're like the Egyptian gods, you can be in many places at once. Most of the time you're with Rick Riordan, but only part of you.**

X

Sadie

Squeezing her eyes shut against the dust, Sadie muttered a command word, raising her staff. A golden hieroglyph burned in the air and the dust cleared, revealing eleven grimy people.

Hang on.

Eleven?

Standing in the rubble of the ceiling was a man, dressed in the linen clothes of a magician. In one hand he held a staff, and in the other he clutched a curved Egyptian wand. Slung across his back was the curved sheath of a _khopesh _like Carter's.

"Who are you, and why'd you break through the ceiling? There's a _door_ you know!" Sadie said angrily.

"I create my own doors," the man said. His voice was raspy and dry, like a snake would sound if it could speak, and it sent cold tendrils of fear down Sadie's back

"I don't know who you are, but you could have killed us right then!" Percy said. Sadie turned to see him pointing a long bronze sword at the man. Where had he gotten that? She hadn't seen it on him before….

Sadie shook her head, dismissing it for the moment. She could ask him later.

"I am the chosen one of the gods," the man said. "I am Ufik!"

"Wait, which gods?" Carter asked.

"ALL of them!" Ufik cried. "I am Ufik, son of Ares, and I am Ufik, Magician of Egypt, Eye of Set! All must bow before me!"

Behind her, Amos got to his feet. "_I _am the Eye of Set!" he said sharply.

Ufik shook his head and chuckled. "Amos, Amos, Amos. As Chief Lector I would have hoped that you would know at least THIS about your gods. They can be in many places at once. At the same time that he was playing with you during the rise of Apophis, he was also conducting important business with me. I will bring the Empires of Greece and Egypt together, and channeling the power of all gods, I shall rule all!"

The large Greek boy, Frank, shook his head and took a step backwards.

"Your dad is Ares? Does that make you….my brother?"

Ufik's eyes narrowed. "You are no brother of mine, son of Mars. I hold a greatness that you will NEVER know!"

"All of you, run!" Amos called. "Just get out of here, I'll hold him off!

Suddenly Leo piped up.

"My ship! We can escape on the Argo II!" The boy was beaming, but Annabeth spoke up, bursting his bubble.

"Leo….the ship is broken, remember?"

Sadie smiled. "Not necessarily.

A little while later, Sadie stood outside with Carter, Walt, Zia, and the seven Greeks. Next to her, Leo had his head in his hands.

"Aw….the Argo…stupid engines!" He kicked a rock and it flew off. "They just HAD to fail, didn't they? And we were so close! We're the only ones who can stop Gaea and we get stopped by some stupid ENGINES!"

Not knowing why she did so, Sadie moved and put a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder. Carter raised an eyebrow and she shot him a glare. He didn't say anything.

"Hey, Leo, what's the ship called?" she asked. Leo sighed.

"I call it the Argo II. And the dragon is Festus."

Suddenly his eyes widened. "No! Festus!" He ran towards the figurehead and seemed to be talking to it, but he was too far away for Sadie to hear what was said.

When at last he came back, Leo's expression flitted between joy and distress.

"Festus is all right! But the ship is really damaged….if I had my workshop I could maybe fix it, but all I have is my toolbelt and it won't give me anything big. It's magic," he added in response to Sadie's question look.

Sadie smiled and looked at the other magicians. "Ready?' she asked. "You know what we have to do. Stop if it's using to much energy."

Zia and Sadie raised their wands. Behind her, Sadie heard Percy mutter something about boomerangs, which made her smile. Carter reached into the Duat and pulled out his own wand, and Walt put a hand on Sadie's shoulder. Since repairs weren't really the sort of thing Anubis did, he would just be channeling some of his power into Sadie and helping her keep up the spell.

As one, the four magicians focused on the ship and spoke.

"_Hi-nehm."_


	12. XI - Leo

_**Guess what people? I am going to start answering reviews! Maybe not every single review, but I'll answer some of them.**_

_**TheKookieKing11:**_

:) good chapter! Could have used some more adjectives...

_**I be trying, my friend, I be trying...**_

_**Willakarra:**_

CLIFFHANGER? HOW DARE YOU CLIFFHANGER? And shouldn't they be hurrying towards Gaea ASAP

**_Mwahahaha I be evil! And yes, they are, but they crashed, so yeah. _**

**_And now, to all my readers, here are some cookies!_**

**_(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)_**

**Me: Hey Nico, why are you so mopey? Mopier than usually, I mean.**

**Nico: Nobody likes me.**

**Me: Aw, that's not true!**

**Nico: Yes it is! I'm not even in your stupid story that you wrote, with characters and major plot references stolen from the owner, Rick Riordan!**

**Me: Did you just say a disclaimer for me?**

**Nico: Yes. And I'm done talking to you. If no one likes me, then I don't like anyone.**

**Me: Hey, readers! What do you think? Should I have him shadow travel onto the Argo, surprising our Egyptian guests? Post in the reviews your opinion! Let's see how many people like Nico, and help him feel better!**

XI

Leo

Leo watched in amazement as his ship repaired itself. Broken pieces of the hull joined together and merged back into the main body of the ship. Delicate mechanical parts swirled through the air, reconnecting in a mesmerizing fashion.

"Oh my gods, the Argo!" Leo squealed girlishly. "How….how did you do that? Sorry Jason, you aren't my best friend any more."

"Hey!" Jason protested, but Leo was too busy inspecting the Argo II to care. It was flawless. The metal was even polished, and every single tiny scrape had been mended, making the ship look brand new.

Suddenly the ground shook and they heard the sound of an inhuman voice roaring angrily. Piper grabbed his hand and shoved him towards the ladder.

"Yes, very nice, they did a good job, but let's finish goggling at your ship from in the air, yes? Go, go, go!"

They all scrambled towards the ship, stumbling over the moving ground. Leo grabbed at the ladder swinging down from the ship and held it steady for the others as they scrambled up.

Once they were all on board, Leo scurried up the ladder. He ran across the deck as the ground started to give way beneath them. Seeing that Hazel stood nearest to the controls, he called out to her.

"Hazel! Pull the thingy up! Spin the Sphere!" he yelled.

"Which thingy? How do I spin it?" she gasped, frantically gazing at all the controls.

Right. Hazel was from the past, and didn't know tech stuff very well.

Dang it.

Leo launched himself at the controls, his feet leaving the ground. His arm reached out for the Archimedes Sphere, turning it in a complicated sequence of turns. The engines hummed to life and Leo pulled on the throttle, lifting them into the air just as the earth gave way below them, revealing the ruined innards of the First Nome of the House of Life.

Leo slumped against the control panel, exhausted. "Hooooly Hephaestus," he breathed. "That was quite something."

"Guys….come look," Jason said, pointing down below. Leo walked over to him and peered over the side, just in time to see Ufik's figure rising from the rubble on a twister of dust and sand. His arms were outstretched, willing himself higher into the air. He gazed after the fleeing ship, and for a moment his eyes met Leo's, sending a cold shiver down Leo's back.

The Egyptians looked devastated. Leo supposed that's how he would look if Camp was destroyed….he shivered again.

"So…now what?" Hazel asked. Leo shrugged, and turned to their resident genius.

"Annabeth? You got any ideas?"

The daughter of Athena nodded. "Sort of….I mean, obviously we should be winging it over to Greece as fast as possible, but now we've got them?" she gestured at the Egyptians, who didn't look pleased at being talked about like they weren't there. "So maybe drop them off somewhere? I dunno."

"Excuse me, do we get any say in this?" Sadie asked snootily.

Annabeth smiled sheepishly. "Right. Sorry. What do you think?"

Carter cleared his throat. "I was thinking that maybe you should start with what the heck is going on? I mean, we know about your gods now, but why do you need to go to Greece so badly? And why were you in Egypt if it's so important?"

Percy nodded. "Dude, good questions. The first question will take, like, forever to answer, so let's go with the second question for now. Leo, I think you're the best one to answer that."

Leo took some machine parts out of his toolbelt and began fidgeting with them, suddenly uncomfortable with the attention.

"Leo?" Piper prodded.

"The navigation broke," he mumbled.

"What? Sorry, didn't catch that," Zia said, making him blush. That girl was just gorgeous, but of course she was taken. First Khione, then Thalia, now her. But then again, there was always Calypso….so he should just focus on her. As her face filled his thoughts, Leo's blush faded a bit.

Suddenly he realized that they were all waiting for an answer. His stupid ADHD had driven him off track. Leo sighed.

"The navigation…" he said, louder this time. "Sorta….well….it kinda…." He trailed off, not quite willing to finish the sentence.

"Come on, Leo, no one blames you. This just happens every now and then, even to the very best mechanics," Hazel said reassuringly. Leo blushed again as he realized that she had just called him one of the very best mechanics. This day wasn't turning out too bad after all.

"Broke," he finished. "The navigation broke. And we didn't-I didn't realize how far off course we were until we were over Egypt. And then the stupid engines failed. And you know what happened next."

The Egyptians all nodded. Then the big dude with the ten million necklaces spoke up. What was his name? Will? Walter? Walt, that was it.

"So…why are you going to Greece in such a hurry?"

Annabeth sighed and tugged on her ponytail. "That is a long story that begins a long time ago in the ancient myths. Do you know who Gaea is?"


	13. XII - Carter

**_A-star88:_**

IT IS SPELT GIA, NOT GAEA!

_**Um, excuse me, but it is spelled Gaea or Gaia, but in the Percy Jackson books, it is spelled Gaea. If you don't like it, write your own story. I don't appreciate your rudeness.**_

_**fluteplayer46:**_

Great work. This is a fabulous story that you should definitely continue. Also, don't worry about how long the chapters take! You just started the story and you don't have to update everyday. I sure don't :) I think on the Argo you should have them talk more and finish up with everyone's powers (I suggest everyone jealous of Percy) and maybe have Annabeth use her invisibility cap. I definitely think Nico should show up and I log your conversations at the beginning! Keep up the good work

_**Wow! Thanks! If you read the chapter, you will find that I took some of your suggestions.**_

_**Guest:**_

Nico marry me!

_**Yeah...sorry...isn't 14 a bit young to be getting married? He's only 14. And...well...let's just say...House of Hades event.**_

_**Other Guest:**_

Bravo for saying Leo thought Zia was gorgeous. You'd think that in all the other stories he would think that because of his dating past but this was the first dtory woth that.  
And will the magicians go into their eye form and wreck the giants with the demigods?

_**Thanks! I was thinking that...sometimes they do some Leo/Sadie stuff, and it just doesn't really work. I'm sorry. Leo would TOTALLY try to flirt with Zia. Oh and about the Eye form? I honestly have no clue. I'm just playing it by ear.**_

**Me: Who's ready for the new super long chapter?**

**Nico: I'm not.**

**Me: You get to scare the living daylights out of the Egyptians in this chapter...**

**Nico: ...**

**Nico: Fine. But you still don't own any of this.**

**Me: Yups! All rights of to Rick Riordan!**

XII

Carter

"No," Sadie said flat out. Carter sighed. What was wrong with her?

Anyway, Gaea. The name sounded familiar….Carter thought through the books of Greek mythology that he had read before, but he couldn't remember. Ever since he found out about the Egyptian gods, he had sort of pushed everything else aside.

Zia and Walt looked thoughtful as well, but Carter doubted that they'd figure it out. Zia had grown up with Egyptian mythology as reality, and Walt had always studied it to try to find a cure to his curse. So really of any of them were to know this, it would be himself.

"Ok, come on Carter," he told himself, fingers drumming against the side of the boat. Suddenly it came to him in a vague memory.

"Isn't that like the Greek Mother Earth or something?" he asked. "Like, the Greek Geb? But female?"

Leo's eyebrows immediately flew up in surprise. "Who? MORE Gaeas?"

"The Egyptian god of the earth."

Carter looked at Annabeth in surprise. "How…how did you know that?"

Annabeth threw her hands up. "Hey, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. I know things. I've done research. Ok, now I didn't pay too much attention to the mythology of Egypt, mostly I was studying Egyptian architecture–" at this her expression grew dreamy. "–but I stumbled on some basic myths, and what can I say? When you're trying to save the world from one Earth goddess, you tend to remember other Earth gods."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Great. A female Carter. Mr. and Mrs. Wikipedia."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and took a step away from him. Carter did likewise. Why did his sister have to be so irritating?

An awkward silence descended over the Argo II.

Finally, Zia cleared her throat, and Carter smiled at her gratefully.

"If you could continue with the explanation?" she prodded. The demigods all nodded.

"Uh, yeah. So…."

The Egyptians listened in amazement as Annabeth launched into their story. The other half-bloods cut in from time to time with their own parts of the story, which was a little distracting, especially when Leo did it, but Carter still got the gist. Once they had finished, Carter began to wonder if maybe stopping Apophis hadn't been as impressive as he had thought. Gaea sounded pretty scary.

"So, wait, one more time…..Mother Earth is evil?" Carter asked. Leo grinned.

"Dude, that's pretty much what I said!" He held out his hand for a fist bump and Carter returned it awkwardly.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yes. Mother Earth is evil. And she's kid of trying to destroy all civilization."

Carter and Sadie exchanged a glance, and Sadie mouthed _Apophis_. Carter nodded. Gods, what was with all these people trying to destroy the world? It was getting really annoying.

"Do you want to continue explaining your powers?" Walt asked, fending off another silence. Annabeth nodded.

"Ok, where were we?"

Carter thought for a moment. "I think we just know Leo and Piper. Fire and…charmtalk?"

"Charmspeak, but yes," Piper corrected. "Jason, you can get us started again."

Jason smiled and walked over to the side of the boat. Carter raised an eyebrow. What?

Then Jason jumped off the side. Carter gasped. "No!" he cried, shocked, his reaction mirrored by his friends. How could the Greeks just be sitting there, like nothing had happened?

"Yo."

Carter whirled to see Jason hovering in the air behind him. His mouth dropped.

"How…what? How?"

The blond boy smirked. "Son of Jupiter, Lord of the Sky. I can control the wind. I can also control lightning."

"Uh…wow," Sadie said. "That's cool." Carter had to agree. That was VERY cool.

Hazel raised her hand. "I can summon precious stones and metals through the earth. I can also sense tunnels underground, and sort of feel the earth a bit. That's how I knew about Ufik before he crashed through. Um…I can also control the Mist, which is complicated, so you'll find out I guess. I think that's it."

Frank spoke up next. "I don't have any powers from my dad…..but I'm descended from one of the original Argonauts, who Poseidon blessed with this magic thingy a while ago. So…I can do this."

Carter jumped as Frank disappeared, leaving a dragon in his place. Then the dragon turned into a lion…and then back into Frank.

"Dude," Walt said. Frank smiled shyly.

Percy cleared his throat. "Ok. My turn. So first–"

Annabeth groaned and put her head in her hands. "No, now we have to go through Percy's Unfair List of Way Too Many Powers. I don't have nay powers!"

Percy looked offended. "Aw, come on, Annabeth! You're the smartest one here! You also have the cool invisibility cap. And my list isn't THAT long!"

The demigods shared a look. Then they all answered as one.

"Uh, yes it is."

"Can we just get on with it already?" Sadie asked impatiently. Carter rolled his eyes.

"Um, right. Yes," Percy said. "Ok. So, first off, I can control water. I also have a cool pen sword thing. Here."

Carter's eyes widened as Percy took a disposable pen out of his pocket, that when uncapped, grew into a three foot long bronze sword. He whistled. That was pretty impressive.

"Ok. I can also talk to fish and horses, and they sort of treat me like a king and stuff. I can also breath underwater, and I don't get wet unless I want to, and I can withstand water pressure for like a really long time, and I can make little mini hurricanes around myself. Oh! I can also heal myself with water, and I get stronger when I'm in the water. Um….I may be forgetting something, but that's all I can remember for now."

The Egyptians sat there in stunned silence for a moment.

"Dude," Carter said. "Your friends are right. That is totally unfair."

Sadie snorted. "Um, yeah. All Carter can do is turn into a glowing chicken-man."

"Hey!" Carter protested, but she just kicked him with her steal-tipped combat boots. She didn't kick him very hard, but it still really hurt.

Suddenly Carter felt a chill travel down his back. He looked towards the control panel. As his eyes found it, he shook his head, because what he was seeing couldn't really be happening, It looked like the shadows were…thickening, collecting around a certain spot. A vaguely human figure formed. Then the shadows receded, spitting out a boy with pale skin, dark hair, and black clothes.

Carter and the rest of the magicians stood, weapons ready. Behind them, Hazel cried out.

"No! He's a friend!"

The Egyptians stopped, though they were still poised.

"Who are you?" Carter asked, his question directed at the newcomer. The boy lifted his eyes towards them, and Carter started. They were pitch black.

The boy seemed confused. "Hazel…who are they?" he asked. Carter heard the girl sigh.

"We'll explain later, just answer their question."

The boy raised an eyebrow but turned his gaze on Carter.

"My name is Nico di Angelo."


	14. Another Author's Note

_**AAAAAAAWWWWWGH...**_

_***moans***_

_**I'm sorry it's been so long. I'm trying, but I want to warn you that it will be taking a little longer...I have been infected with the worst disease in the whole wide universe.**_

_**Writer's Block.**_

_**I'm trying to get over it, but my brain just stopped. When I sent my inner editor on vacation, my inner writer went with him. And my train of creative thoughts has halted in its tracks.**_

_**So if anyone out there still has their inner writer present, please leave me a few suggestions. I need some ideas to start the engine of my creative train.**_

_**(This exclusive view into Bianca Valdez's insane mind is brought to you by her inner actor and her inner artist, which were loyal and didn't go on vacation somewhere in the north where it isn't a bagillion degrees with her editor and her writer.)**_


	15. XIII - Hazel

_**Wow, that took forever. I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this, and I'm sorry it's short!**_

**Annabeth: Bianca Valdez does not own any of this. End of story.**

**Me: *pouts***

**Annabeth: Stop making the readers wait longer and post the stupid story.**

XIII

Hazel

"Nico!" Hazel cried, running towards him. Arms outstretched, she gave him a big hug.

"Hey, Hazel," he muttered. "Who are they, and what are they doing on the Argo?" Nico's hand drifted towards the hilt of his sword, but Hazel stopped him.

"Nico…..just listen," she pleaded, but Nico had moved to peer over the side of the boat. There was a moment of silence, and then he turned towards them, eyebrow raised.

"That is desert."

Slowly, Hazel nodded.

"I'm guessing tha means we're not in Greece."

She nodded again.

"Why?"

Leo shifted his feet. "Um…..navigation broke."

Hazel winced, feeling bad for Leo. Poor guy kept having to tell people he still reminded her all too well of Sammy…but she had Frank now. She musn't think of that.

Nico sighed and Hazel stepped towards him, but he just shook his head. "I leave you guys for three hours and you're already lost?"

"Actually, we're not lost, we know exactly where we are. We're in Egypt, and now we're headed back towards Greece. The navigation is all fixed up," Percy said helpfully. Annabeth smacked him.

"What?" he protested, and she rolled her eyes.

Under her breath, Hazel heard her mutter, "Seaweed Brain."

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but where did HE come from?" Carter asked impatiently.

"Somewhere," Nico said shortly, crossing hisamrs. Hazel sighed, felling the need to elaborate.

"Nico can shadow travel. He was busy down in the underworld, helping Dad with some rogue spirits. He's my brother, son of Hades, god of the dead."

At this, for some reason, the Egyptians all turned their heads to look at Walt, who was staring at the ground.

"We shouldn't have met," he mumbled.

"Why shouldn't you have met Nico?" Frank asked curiously. "Why's he any different than the rest of us?"

"Because," Zia said softly. "Walt's soul is bonded with that of Anubis, the Egyptian death god. They're both standing there. They became one at the moment of Walt's death, something that was brought pn by an ancient curse."

Silence descended on the Argo II, the only sounds being that of Festus creaking as he flew and of the wind whistling past. Finally the silence was broken by a war cry.

"Die!"

Hazel cried out in surprise, and Frank moved in front of her. She pushed him aside in time to see a baseball bat-wielding satyr barreling towards the Egyptians.

_**Guess who?**_


	16. Hello Me again

_**Guess what? I actually started work on the next chapter! Yay! After a month of being at my local community theatre, I'm finally ready to get back to life. I've started work on the next chapter, and seeing as I'm a relatively fast writer, it should be up sometime this week. Thank you so much for being patient with me!**_

_**I also realized that Coach Hedge and Nico would not be on the Argo. They would be with Reyna, carting the **_**Athena Parthenos****_ of to Camp Half-blood. It's a little late to change that now, so we're going to just imagine that they're back on the boat...for some odd reason._**

**Zia: It is you again. **

**Me: Yas it is. Hello!**

**Sadie: Why is there a baseball bat-weilding goat running at us?**

**Me: Heehee. You shall see in the next chapter.**

**Carter: Is that soon?**

**Me: Mmhmm.**


	17. XIV - Piper

_**Hey. I'm back, with a new chapter in tow! Finally. I could give you some stupid excuse for not writing, like "I write slow" or "I was busy" or "I couldn't think of anything" but the truth was that I was lazy. In actuality, it took me about ten minutes to write this chapter when I sat down to it, so the "I write slow" excuse is pretty dumb.**_

_**Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long. Here it is. And I think I owe it to you to answer some comments. Here we go:**_

_**To everyone who guessed that it was Coach Gleeson Hedge (which was, like, everybody) - You are correct! But you already knew that.**_

_**Writer of Aenen:**_

I am amused by your story. And intrigued.

I have a thing for KC/PJ crossovers, for some reason, and this is a good one. I like the idea of the navigation breaking and carrying them off course on their way to Greece. And actually, if you look at a map, that's not too implausible an idea. Egypt and Greece are relatively close together, geographically speaking, when it comes to navigation.

I hope you keep writing this, because now it's getting even better.

_**Why, thank you thank you thank you so much! It's comments like this one that make me feel like a happy camper.**_

_**Diana:**_

Nico *-*  
And HEDGE xD It's him, isn't it?

This story is so cool, I love it! Please continue D I'm patiently waiting :)

Oh, and shouldn't Anubis know whats going on? I mean, he's a god, he should know the other gods...

Anyway, a great story! Keep it up! D

**_Ok, about Anubis: I feel like a lot of people have been mentioning this, and here's my explanation. I'm going off the theory that it's mostly WALT who's in control, not Anubis, and Walt does not know about the other gods. But, as you will notice, once he discovered who Nico was, he wasn't happy. Does the explanation suffice, or do I need to come up with something else?_**

**_Nightstorm:_**

Gods, I just have to review this, even if it just this single review! (I suck at reviewing, like, keep up with the chapters ')  
This story is just so incredible! All the characters are just like in the book, so perfect! The only thing disturbing me is the Walt, or better, Anubis thing. Anubis is a god, and I do believe the gods know from each other, but just keep their distance. So shouldn't Anubis, like, know whats up with the Greek? You can take that as an idea too, if you want :)  
Aww, Nico *-* I'm so happy he's in here! D I love him *-*

Did you make that knew god (Ufrik?) up, or does he actually exist? I'm too lazy to google it right now ' *shame on me*  
But I bet he doesn't Still cool, but it's strange their not more worried over Amos... should include that too somewhere.

Okay, what's left?  
HEDGE! xD I so love that old satyr! D

So, I love this story, it made me at some points laugh so hard (like at the end of this chapter :P), so please continue it! I'm not so often here, but I'll keep an eye out if it see a new chapter! Just take your time and keep this great quality up!

Oh, and please excuse mistakes in my grammar and spelling, English is not my first language '

_**First: You did perfectly fine at reviewing! In fact, this is my favorite review. And thank you so much for your compliments, they make my day. I do try to keep the characters...well, in character. I explained the Anubis thing in the previous review. I'm glad you liked Nico being here.**_

_**Ok, about Ufik: A clarification is that he isn't a god. He is a son of Ares and the eye of Set (or one of them.) Did that help?**_

_**Yaaaaay I made you laugh!**_

_**Oh, you're doing great! Kudos for learning multiple languages. Here, have a cookie. (::)**_

**Percy: Wha—who are you? Where am I?**

**Annabeth: Percy? Hey, what did you do with Percy?!**

**Me: I captured him and put him the closet. He's my pet now.**

**Annabeth: Give him back!**

**Me: No can do. Sorry! **

**Annabeth: Then bring me there! You are NOT stealing my boyfriend!**

**Me: Hey, I said NOTHING about a boyfriend. I just like having him around as my pet. If I wanted a boyfriend, I would have taken Leo. Besides, I'm a sucker for you and Percy.**

**Annabeth: I don't care! Just either give him back or let me come too!**

**Me: Here's a deal. You do the disclaimer, and you can visit every other day for five hours.**

**Annabeth: Fine. All rights to characters and setting and the basic principle of the story belong to Rick Riordan, not Bianca Valdez. Happy?**

**Me: Very! Ok, come on, hop through the magic swirly portal.**

**Percy: Annabeth!**

**Annabeth: Percy!**

**Me: Don't kiss right now in front of the readers! Oh, gods, that is disgusting. Ok, here, I'll save you from having to watch Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl exchange saliva.**

XIV

Piper

"Coach! Stop!" Piper yelled as the satyr hurtled toward the Egyptians, who stood there looking shocked. As the words left her mouth, Coach Hedge stopped dead, a confused expression on his face. Piper grimaced. She hadn't meant to use charmspeak, but at least it had had the intended affect.

"Get behind me, cupcakes, and let me take on these monsters!" Coach Hedge ordered, glaring at the aforementioned 'monsters'. Piper noticed that at this point, they had drawn there weapons, though luckily none of them had taken action as of yet.

"Uh…he's a goat," Carter said nervously, pointing the tip of his curved sword at the satyr.

Hedge bleated angrily and pawed the deck, baseball bat swinging wildly around him and causing Piper to take a step back. "The term is _satyr_, stupid! I'm _half _goat!"

Sadie snorted. "Cupcakes?" she asked incredulously. Annabeth looked annoyed, but she stepped forward anyway.

"Coach, you need to calm down. These aren't monsters, they're guests," she said calmly, her intense gray eyes regarding him coolly. Piper inwardly cheered; sometimes her friend's smarts could do things just as well as charmspeak.

Coach Hedge lowered his baseball bat a bit, but still kept it poised. He took a long, deep sniff and squinted at the Egyptians.

"They smell funny!" he barked. "You don't smell monsters, but I do! How can you be certain they aren't monsters?"

Piper decided it was her turn to step up. "Coach, just listen to us. Everybody, put your weapons away." She laced a bit of charmspeak into the latter sentence, causing the effect to be immediate.

Coach Hedge crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Well? Start explaining!" he ordered loudly. Piper sighed and rubbed her forehead. She was starting to get a headache from all of this.

Jason seemed to sense her exhaustion, and put a comforting arm around him. Piper smiled at her boyfriend and relaxed into his arms. Gods, what would she do without him?

He smiled back at her before turning his beautiful blue eyes towards the rest of the group.

"Coach, I know this is weird, but just bare with us. Nico hasn't heard the story either, really, and honestly we all probably need a review. Let's just all sit down and talk for a while."

The others nodded in agreement, albeit reluctantly in the cases of some (meaning Coach Hedge,) and Piper couldn't help but feel proud of her boyfriend.


End file.
